


Because I Love You

by my_failed_gay_ships03



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/sort of comfort, I Tried, M/M, No Smut, getting together sort of, no beta we die like (wo)men or whatever gender or not gender we are, sad boys are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_failed_gay_ships03/pseuds/my_failed_gay_ships03
Summary: “Why not?” He turned to Harry, seeing conflict written clear as day in his friend’s eyes.“Because- Because I… I love you!” Harry blurted out.Peter froze, going to still. Harry wiped tears from his eyes.“Because I love Peter Benjamen Parker more than anything or anyone else on this planet, but Spider-Man killed my father! So you can’t be him. Please tell me you’re not him.”
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 43





	Because I Love You

“You, my friend, are a dumbass,” Peter turned bright red at the words. He turned around to see his best friend and crush, Harry, staring at him in amusement.

“Harry!” He exclaimed, quickly trying to hide the burnt remains of his robot behind his legs. “What’s up?”

“What happened to MACK?” Harry asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Oh, I’m fine, Harold,” A male voice rang through the lab, startling both the boys. “Petey here just blew my body up.” Peter glared up at the ceiling. 

“You know what astounds me, Pete?” Harry chuckled, entering the room. He strolled over to his friend, picking up the charred remains of MACK.

“What?”

“That you can create an AI with personality and sass, but can’t stabilize your robot body. Usually, people can do the robot body, but have no idea how to make an AI.”

“What can I say?” Peter shrugged. “I’m special!” Harry smiled at him, warm and happy.

“That you are, Parker,” He chuckled. “That you are.” Peter couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks at that, warming his face.

He could practically see MJ rolling her eyes and calling him an idiot. He missed her. He missed a lot of people.

_ ‘MJ? MJ, come on! Come on, stay with me! MJ!!’ _

_ ‘UNCLE BEN!’ _

_ ‘Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, hey, we did it. We did it, Mr. Stark. We won. You saved us! Come on, Mr. Stark. We did it. I’m sorry… Tony.’ _

_ ‘Harry? Harry, I know you’re in there! COME ON!’ _

“Peter? Are you okay? Come on, Pete. Peter!” Peter startled. Harry was staring at him in concern, hands on his shoulders. He had shaken him.

“I’m fine,” Peter pushed Harry off of him.

“Really? Because you just mega zoned out for almost 10?” Harry’s voice was hard, his eyes flaring. “What happened?”

“Look, just forget it. Okay?” Peter turned away from him, grabbing a circuit board. “I’m fine. I was just thinking. Nothing bad, so don’t worry!”

“Peter, you’re crying,” Harry’s voice had softened. Peter froze, reaching up to touch his face. It was wet. “You just froze and tears started streaming down your face. You scared me.”

Peter flushed again. “I’m sorry,” He shrugged. “Didn’t mean to.”

“Peter, I’m not mad at you. I’m worried. Will you please talk to me?”

“Har, these aren’t your problems. They shouldn’t be your problems. Okay? You really don’t have to worry about me.”

“Well, I do, and I am,” Harry frowned, grabbing Peter’s chin. He turned Peter to face him, eyes confused and searching.

Peter was flushed, and he hoped Harry would assume it was from crying, anger, or both.

“Well don’t,” He tried to pull away, but Harry held firm. Now, to be fair, Peter could have yanked away easily, but something stopped him.

“Peter, I care about you! You’ve been acting all weird ever since I was that demon, or whatever. You had nothing to do with that! So why are you acting so weird?”

“Because… because it was my fault!” Peter pulled away. “You don’t remember. But I’ve been waiting for you to. You saw who I am.”

“What? Pete, what are you talking about?” Harry furrowed his brow.

“I’m Spider-Man, Harry! I’m the wall-crawling menace! I’m the guy who you thought killed your dad! It’s me!”

“Wh-What?” Hary stuttered, reeling back.

“Yes. I’m Spider-Man,”

“No, no. That’s-That’s not possible,”

“But it is, Harry,” Peter sighed, clicking the cloaking device on his web-shooters, activating them.

He grabbed the ceiling, pulling himself up to it. He then stood upside down, before jumping back to Harry.

“You see?” He asked, voice smaller than he thought it would be.

“You can’t be Spider-Man,” Harry’s voice broke. He looked absolutely crushed. Peter sighed, feeling teas pushing at his eyes.

“Why not?” He turned to Harry, seeing conflict written clear as day in his friend’s eyes.

“Because- Because I… I love you!” Harry blurted out. Peter froze, going to still. Harry wiped tears from his eyes. “Because I love Peter Benjamen Parker more than anything or anyone else on this planet, but Spider-Man killed my father! So you can’t be him. Please tell me you’re not him.”

“Would it change how you feel if I can’t say that I’m not?”

“No. That will only hurt more,” Harry’s voice broke. Peter looked down, hugging himself. He hated this. He hated this situation.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Peter whispered. “But I am Spider-Man,” He refused to look up, or anywhere near Harry.

“You’re- No. Oh god. No. No no no no no,” He heard Harry scrambling back, and the door opened, before slamming shut.

Peter let out a sob, sinking to the ground.

“Peter?”

“Not now. Please just leave me alone.”

“Peter, I was programmed for this situation,”

“I-I never gave you any programming about this,” Peter sniffled, wiping tears away. “Nothing like this crossed my mind.”

“Not for this situation exactly, but Harold did program me to aid you in any and all mental health crises.”

“What?” Peter whispered.

“After Mary Jane passed, Harold sensed you were in distress and added to my program without your knowledge. He ensured that if he was not there, I would be able to talk you out of any panic attacks or mental health crises you may experience.”

“He did that?”

“Harold cares for you, Peter. I do not doubt that for one second. I suggest you speak to him.” MACK was completely serious.

“Thanks, Mack. You really are My Awesome Cool Kid, aren’t you?”

“Thanks, Peter. Now go.”

“Harry?” Peter called, knocking on the door. “Harry, will you please let me in?” No response. Peter sighed, before taking a deep breath. 

“Look, Harry, I’m sorry. About your dad, about lying to you. But you gotta believe me when I say I didn’t mean for Normon to die. He wouldn’t let me save him, Harry. And I was scared you would get hurt if I told you. MJ found out. And look where that got her. I won’t let any more people that I love get hurt.” Peter felt sobs shaking his body now. He was crying, for sure.  “And yes, I said love. Because I love you, too, Harry Osborn. I love you so much, and I’m terrified you’re going to get hurt. I’m scared you’re going to leave me. Just like Uncle Ben, and MJ, and Mr. Stark. I can’t lose you t-”

He was cut off by the door opening, and Harry wrapping him in a tight hug. Harry buried his face in Peter’s neck, and Peter stood there in shock for a moment.

He slowly registered what was happening, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, holding Harry close. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Harry’s voice cracked.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment, before Peter slowly pulled back, but not far. His body felt cold at the loss of contact.

“Harry?” He breathed. Harry nodded, blue meeting brown. “Can-Can I kiss you?”

Harry didn’t respond, just leaning in. Peter brought his hand to Harry’s cheek, his (boy???)friend’s hand resting on the back of his hair.

Peter’s hands fell to Harry’s waist, staying in the moment as long as he could.

When the boys broke apart, Harry stared at Peter, eyes blown wide. “I love you,” He repeated the earlier words in awe.

“I love you too,” Peter smiled, pulling Harry in again.


End file.
